


Ystävänpäivä

by perunamuusa, riseofthefallenone



Series: puppychesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, puppy!Dean, puppy!Sam, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perunamuusa/pseuds/perunamuusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is certainly excited. He bounces in circles around Castiel, barking happily and jumping up to put his paws on his leg and lick at his fingers. Castiel crouches to scratch him behind the ears. “You’re excited to see Moose, aren’t you? Would you like to pick him out a present?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ystävänpäivä

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the puppychesters!verse.
> 
> Inspired by Finland's "Ystävänpäivä" - which is "Friend's Day" and celebrated on Feb 14th. This day is more about remembering all your friends and not only your loved ones.

Despite Balthazar’s best efforts, Castiel does _not_ have a date for Valentine’s Day. Balthazar blames Dean, claiming what he does so often: “You have an unnatural love for that dog.” Which, of course, isn’t true.

Castiel certainly loves the puppy, but Dean has nothing to do with why he didn’t accept any of the offers that Balthazar worked so very hard to get him. He simply doesn’t feel the pressing need to have a sexual relationship with anyone just because of a Hallmark holiday. He’d prefer something a little more _substantial_ and if he can’t have that, then he’d much rather spend a peaceful evening at home.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining.” He tells Balthazar over the phone the day before while he’s leading Dean down the aisles at the local pet shop. “I’m taking Moose off your hands for the day so you can enjoy your sordid love affairs without having to worry about him seeing anything obscene.”

“And it’s much appreciated, Cassie, but I only worry because I care. People are going to start talking.”

“What would they – Dean, _heel_.” Castiel pulls at the leash when Dean starts tugging him towards the squeaky toys. “Balthazar, I need to go. I’m getting them some toys for the park tomorrow.”

“Oh _God_. Don’t tell me you’re taking them on a date.”

He rolls his eyes and takes a new frisbee from the shelf to add to his basket. Dean’s already chewed the other to death and even if he doesn’t hold any special attachment to Valentine’s Day, it doesn’t mean that he can’t use it as an excuse to pamper the puppies. After all, it’s been roughly six months since they were adopted. That’s something to celebrate if anything.

Dean is certainly excited. He bounces in circles around Castiel, barking happily and jumping up to put his paws on his leg and lick at his fingers. Castiel crouches to scratch him behind the ears. “You’re excited to see Moose, aren’t you? Would you like to pick him out a present?”

His tail wags almost violently and Dean jumps again to lick Castiel’s face happily. They spend several minutes wandering the aisles for Dean to sniff out the perfect gift – a squeaky toy that looks like a book. The pages are removable and Castiel knows Balthazar is going to hate it. Moose will probably end up leaving them all over his condo.

Castiel adds it to the basket anyways and winks at Dean. “We’ll just have to keep this at our house, now won’t we?”

He gets no disagreement from him and Dean is happy to flit around his heels until Castiel has finished shopping. He gets extra treats, a few bones for chewing, and a small bag of kibble made with more high-end meat. As long as he doesn’t tell Balthazar, he won’t get in trouble for spoiling them a little. It’s not like Dean and Moose are going to rat him out.

As expected, they’re both ecstatic to have something new the next day. They eat the special food enthusiastically at the picnic table, barking at each other when they playfully try to take from the other’s bowl. Even after demolishing his kibble, Dean tries to beg for some of Castiel’s sandwiches, butting his head against his knees and almost jumping up on the bench. His appetite is always insatiable and Castiel has no idea how he hasn’t spoiled him fat yet. At least Dean is easily distracted by toys. He leaves the picnic basket alone when Castiel takes the frisbee out of the bag.

The dog park has fewer people than Castiel expected. He had thought that this would be a perfect place for dog owners to go on Valentine’s Day, but apparently he was wrong. Then again, it is a little chilly out since it’s mid-February. As long as there’s no snow on the ground, he doesn’t see it as any reason to not enjoy the day out in the sunshine.

This is where Castiel would have taken his date if he’d deigned to accept any of the offers Balthazar had gathered for him. But he doesn’t mind. It means that he can play with the dogs all over without much interference and they won’t be bothered by other people. Sometimes Dean and Moose both have problems with strangers. It’s no surprise with the treatment they had for the first few weeks of their young lives.

Dean and Moose spend hours running back and forth across the grass, chasing each other and the frisbee. They gang up on Castiel more than once, knocking him over and always trying for the same plan. One of them licks his face while the other tries to take the treats he keeps in his coat pockets. He spends half the day laughing harder than he has in years. By the time they return to his townhouse when the sun is setting, Castiel has absolutely no regrets about choosing to spend today with them.

He changes into his most comfortable pajamas and makes a bowl of popcorn before retiring to the couch for the rest of the evening. The only movies playing tonight all have something to do with romance – comedies or dramas. Castiel doesn’t mind, he enjoys movies of all genres. Even though Dean huffs when Castiel leaves it on Love Actually, he knows Dean likes these kinds too. Whether or not the dogs actually understand what’s happening on screen, they still watch the movie with the same level of attention that he does.

Moose makes himself at home on one end of the couch, laying his head on the arm rest as he sleepily watches the TV. Castiel starts out sitting in the middle of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Dean taking up the last half next to him, his head in Castiel’s lap while he tries to sneak whatever pieces of popcorn that Castiel ‘accidentally’ drops.

When the movie ends, it finds the popcorn bowl empty on the floor. Castiel is on his back, one leg hanging over the free arm rest and the other over the edge of the couch while his head is pillowed against Moose’s soft fur. One hand trails to the floor next to the bowl while the other is buried in the scruff of Dean’s neck, fingers tucked under his collar. Dean snores softly against his stomach, half-resting on top of him and half-curled in the small space left of the couch between Castiel’s legs.

All in all, it’s one of the best Valentine’s Days that Castiel can remember having.


End file.
